Blog użytkownika:NigrumNight/This is my Fight.
A taki kolejny wypalacz oczu. Nie ma informacji, nie ma żadnych spoilerów. Po prostu, zapraszam do czytania. ''' '''Jednak ostrzegam - to nie jest typowe opko o JWS. Prolog Huk. To było pierwsze co usłyszała po przebudzeniu się z kolejnego koszmaru. Z początku wydawało jej się, że to tylko wybryk jej wybujałej wyobraźni, która dosyć często płatała jej różne figle. Czy to ciche szepty, łkanie czy skrobanie pazurów. Ona była już do tego przyzwyczajona, dlatego to ignorowała. Jednak...teraz była jak najbardziej pewna, że nic jej się nie przesłyszało. Wstała ociężale z miękkiego łóżka po czym rozciągnęła się, wyprostowując swoje kości. Założyła na stopy swoje skórzane buty po czym chwyciła za sztylet leżący na szafce obok i wybiegła z domu, nie przejmując się swoim lekkim ubiorem. Teraz liczyło się tylko to, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Zbiegła z kilku kamiennych schodów i już była na plaży. Rozejrzała się, dostrzegając za skalą nieopodal kawałek prawdopodobnie roztrzaskanej łódki, do której bez zastanowienia podeszła. Instynktownie przycisnęła mocniej sztylet do piersi, będąc w pogotowiu do szybkiego ataku, gdyby okazało się, że to wróg. Zamiast tego znalazła w łajbie...dziecko, konkretnie dziewczynkę. Na oko miała z jedenaście, może dwanaście lat... Nie była co do tego pewna. - Halo... żyjesz? - wyszeptała, szturchając lekko dziewczynkę w ramię. Burknęła coś pod nosem w odpowiedzi po czym obudziła się, podnosząc się chwiejnie. Gdy dostrzegła nieznajomą jej kobietę krzyknęła, po czym wyskoczyła z łodzi, raniąc sobie przy okazji lewą łydkę. Z rany od razu zaczęła spływać szkarłatna ciecz. Już miała uciekać w kierunku lasu, kiedy za ramię pochwyciła ją nieznajoma. - Hej, spokojnie mała! - powiedziała miękko.- Nie chce cię skrzywdzić. Chce ci tylko pomóc... - Kim jesteś? - spojrzała na nią swoimi dużymi, błyszczącymi od łez oczami. Mimowolnie serce kobiety ścisnęło się na ten widok. - Mów mi...Nigrum - uśmiechnęła się lekko, puszczając ramię dziewczynki.- A ty? Jak masz na imię, mała? - L-lisa - zająknęła się, spuszczając w dół głowę. Po chwili znów spojrzała na kobietę.- Gdzie ja jestem...? - Widzisz Lisa...- zaczęła Nigrum.- Jesteśmy na Wyspie Szarych Wspomnień. Raczej nikogo po za mną tu nie znajdziesz. Dziwi mnie tylko jak tu się znalazłaś... Uciekłaś z domu? Pokręciła przecząco głową. - Sama nie wiem jak się tu znalazłam - westchnęła cicho.- Niewiele pamiętam... - Przykro mi - kobieta zasmuciła się lekko.- Chwila, gdzie ja mam głowę! Przecież ty krwawisz! Chwyciła Lisę za rękę po czym pociągnęła w swoją stronę, kierując się z dziewczynką w stronę swojego domu. Widząc jednak jak dziewczynka kuśtyka, wzięła ją na ręce i zaniosła do kuchni, sadzając ją przy palenisku. Po tym udała się po potrzebne rzeczy do opatrzenia rany Lisy. - Dziękuję - podziękowała dziewczynka, patrząc na opatrzoną już nogę. - Rana się niedługo powinna zagoić, jednak prawdopodobnie zostanie blizna - kobieta skrzywiła się nieco.- Wiesz...wydaje mi się, że powinnaś tu zostać ze mną. Masz problem z pamięcią a sama sobie w tym świecie nie poradzisz. Lisa jedynie pokiwała głową, patrząc na Nigrum swoimi dużymi oczami. Mimo iż znała kobietę zaledwie godzinę, czuła do niej sympatię i zaufanie. Miała wrażenie, że pod jej opieką nic jej się nie stanie, a sama Nigrum będzie ją pilnować jak oczka w głowie. - Ile masz tak w ogóle lat? Dziewczynka zmarszczyła lekko brwi, starając sobie cokolwiek przypomnieć. Po chwili intensywnego myślenia wyszeptała : - Jedenaście... A...ty? - poprawiła się na krześle, przez co mebel lekko zaskrzypiał. - Dwadzieścia - odparła krótko, odgarniając natrętne kosmyki włosów z czoła. Westchnęła cicho kiedy jej starania nie przyniosły żadnych efektów.- Jesteś głodna? Jak na potwierdzenie tego pytania zaburczało jej w brzuchu. Zarumieniła się lekko, spuszczając głowę w dół w czasie gdy kobieta zaśmiała się cicho, wstając z krzesła naprzeciw. Bez słowa nalała Lisie do drewnianej miski zupy stawiając naczynie przed jej nosem. - Jedz młoda - uśmiechnęła się ciepło, po raz kolejny odgarniając włosy z czekoladowych oczu. Bez słowa zabrała się za jedzenie. Rozdział 1. Koszmar nie zawsze jest tylko koszmarem Po kilku godzinach przegadanych z Nigrum poczuła, że może jej całkowicie zaufać. Kobieta odpowiadała na jej pytania z uśmiechem, czasem zadając własne. Jednak słowem nawet nie pisnęła o swojej przeszłości. Lisa uznała, że musi to być dosyć delikatny temat skoro kobieta nie chciała nic o tym mówić. Pogodziła się z tym faktem, próbując jak najbardziej omijać te tematy za co kobieta była jej szczerze wdzięczna. - Wiesz...- Nigrum spojrzała na okno.- zrobiło się już dosyć późno. Jesteś śpiąca? - Trochę...- mruknęła dziewczynka, przysłaniając dłonią usta by powstrzymać odruch ziewania. - Mhm...- uśmiechęła się ciepło, wstając z swojego miejsca.- Chodź, dam ci coś do przebrania i pójdziesz spać, bo z tego co widzę to ledwo siedzisz. Lisa pokiwała głową po czym poczłapała za kobietą na schody prowadzące na piętro, gdzie najprawdopodobniej znajdowała się sypialnia Nigrum. Nie myliła się. Weszły do jednego z trzech pomieszczeń w którym znajdowało się duże łóżko, szafa, biurko i ogromne okno z widokiem na ciemny las. Szatynka bez słowa podeszła do szafy i zaczęła w niej grzebać w poszukiwaniu stroju dla młodej, w czasie gdy Lisa podeszła do okna, obserwując widoki. W pierwszej chwili miała wrażenie, że widzi dwa błękitne punkty między drzewami, znikły jednak tak samo szybko jak się pojawiły. - Trzymaj - z transu obudził ją głos szatynki. Odwróciła się do kobiety trzymającej w rękach koszulę nocną.- Jest pewnie za duża, ale zawsze coś. W pokoju po prawej jest łazienka, jeśli będziesz potrzebować mojej pomocy to wołaj. I jeszcze jedno... pod żadnym pozorem nie masz wchodzić do pokoju po lewej, dobrze? - Dobrze - przytaknęła, po czym wyszła. Dom kobiety nie był duży, jednak z łatwością mogły mieszkać tu dwie osoby. Dziewczynka w duchu modliła się by zostać tutaj z Nigrum, która zapewne sama wolała trzymać brunetkę blisko siebie. Weszła do łazienki gdzie wzięła szybką kąpiel po czym założyła na siebie swoją nową piżamę, która była zdecydowanie na nią za duża. Podejrzewała, że sama jej właścicielka również wygląda w niej jak w worku. Jednak było jej ciepło i tylko to się liczyło. Wybiegła z pomieszczenia, rozpuszczając w biegu włosy, gdy nagle dostrzegła drzwi. Szybko domyśliła się, że to "zakazane pomieszczenie" o którym mówiła jej Nigrum. W pierwszej chwili poczuła pokusę by wejść do środka i sprawdzić co tam jest, jednak udało się jej powstrzymać. Zagryzła lekko dolną wargę po czym weszła do sypialni. - Tak szybko? - zdziwiła się szatynka, zerkając na dziewczynkę. W dłoniach trzymała oprawiony w czarną skórę notes z jakimś nie znanym Lisie symbolem. Pokiwała głową w odpowiedzi, siadając po chwili namysłu obok kobiety. Czekoladowe oczy Nigrum wciąż były wlepione w notatnik, zapewne było to coś ważnego. Kiedy już chciała zajrzeć przez ramię kobiety by sprawdzić co czyta, ona niespodziewanie zamknęła notatnik, wywołując tym samym ciche trzaśnięcie. - To co? Idziesz spać, prawda? - uśmiechnęła się, odwracając twarz do zdziwionej dziewczynki.- Coś się stało? - Nie...tylko...- wstrzymała na moment powietrze po czym wypuściła je ustami.- Gdzie będę mogła spać? Kobieta zaśmiała się. - Tutaj, no chyba, że wolisz na dworze - jej oczy mimowolnie zabłysnęły z rozbawienia. - Ym...- mimowolnie przypomniała sobie dwa błękitne punkty wśród drzew.- Wolę tu...ale co z tobą? - Prześpię się na kanapie - wzruszyła ramionami uśmiechając się uroczo.- Wskakuj pod kołdrę młoda. Wykonała polecenie kobiety, od razu wtulając się w miękką poduszkę. - Dobranoc Lisa - kobieta podeszła do drzwi, przy okazji zgaszając świecę stojącą na biurku.- Miłych śnów. Ale takie one nie były... ''- Jesteś nikim! Słyszysz!? Nikim! - krzyczał jakiś chłopak.'' ''- Jak mogłam się przyjaźnić z taką bestią!? Twój ojciec to potwór! Nienawidzę cię, odejdź mi z oczu!'' ''- Odejdź i nigdy nie wracaj mała zdziro! Nie jesteś tu mile widziana!'' ''- Żałuję, że cię przygarnęłam! - to był jedyny głos jaki rozpoznała. Nigrum.'' Obudziła się z krzykiem, czując jak słone łzy spływają po jej czerwonych policzkach. Załkała głośno starając się złapać jak najwięcej tlenu, dławiąc się jednocześnie własnymi łzami. Nim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić do pomieszczenia wpadła Nigrum z świecą w ręce. Kobieta podbiegła do łóżka brunetki, zostawiając na szafce świece by móc spokojnie przytulić do siebie płaczącą Lisę. - Co się stało? - zapytała cicho szatynka, przytulając wciąż płaczącą dziewczynkę. Gdy nie uzyskała odpowiedzi, zaczęła powoli głaskać zielonooką po plecach.- Hej, Lisa, co jest? - Miałam zły sen - wyszeptała, przytulając się mocniej do klatki piersiowej kobiety. Przymknęła oczy, starając się przestać płakać.- Bardzo zły sen - dodała. - Shhh... już, spokojnie, jestem tu z tobą - pogłaskała Lisę po włosach. - Zostań, proszę - pisnęła, oplatając ramionami talię kobiety, na co ta cicho westchnęła. - Boję się spać tu sama. - No dobrze - uśmiechnęła się, po czym odchyliła koc, zajmując miejsce obok dziewczynki, która bez słowa od razu wtuliła się brązowooką.- Dobranoc młoda - szepnęła, głaszcząc ciemno brązowe włosy Lisy. Po chwili dziewczynka odpłynęła w objęcia Morfeusza, będąc pod czujnym okiem brązowookiej wojowniczki. Rano, gdy Lisa się obudziła, nie było już przy niej kobiety. Domyśliła się, że starsza wstała wcześnie, nie budząc przy tym Lisy, by ta mogła się spokojnie wyspać. Nigrum doskonale wiedziała co to znaczy mieć koszmary, dlatego wolała nie budzić zielonookiej, dając jej tym samym nieco dłuższy odpoczynek. - Która to godzina...? - zapytała sama siebie, patrząc w kierunku okna. - Dwunasta - usłyszała odpowiedź. Nie musiała się odwracać, by wiedzieć kto był właścicielem głosu.- Długo pospałaś. - Nie żałuję - uśmiechnęła się Lisa, odwracając twarz ku Nigrum.- No, może trochę. Zmarnowałam sporą część dnia... Brązowooka machnęła ręką. - E tam - oparła się o framugę.- A teraz chodź, czas coś zjeść śpiochu. Z uśmiechem na ustach udała się za kobietą. Zapowiada się miły dzień, pomyślała. Po całym dniu, kiedy wieczorem obie przedstawicielki płci żeńskiej zasiadły do stołu, Lisa zaczęła rozmyślać nad swoim koszmarem, który prześladował ją przez cały dzień. A zwłaszcza pewna wypowiedź o jej ojcu. Nie pamiętała kim był, czy też jest. W sumie, to nawet nie wiedziała, czy go kiedykolwiek znała. Problemy z pamięcią wszystko utrudniały. Wiedziała już tylko, że "jest potworem". Pokręciła głową. Nie. Nie może tak myśleć, przecież to był tylko sen. Tylko...sen... - Powiesz mi co cię tak zastanawia, czy mam to wyciągnąć z ciebie siłą? - wzdrygnęła się lekko na dźwięk głosu nad swoją głową. Spojrzała do góry przyglądając się twarzy brązowowłosej kobiety. - Myślę nad tym...koszmarem - ostatnie słowo powiedziała znacznie ciszej od reszty. Nigrum uniosła zdziwiona brew, na znak, że nie rozumie o co chodzi młodszej. Brunetka westchnęła.- Jakaś osoba krzyczała w nim Twój ojciec to potwór!. A ja...nawet nie wiem kim on jest albo był... Czy naprawdę jest potworem? - Wiesz Lisa - zaczęła.- nie odpowiem ci na to pytanie, bo sama nie wiem kim jest lub był twój ojciec. Miejmy nadzieję, że jednak żyje i wcale nie jest taki jak w twoim śnie. Dobrze? Kiwnęła głową z lekkim uśmiechem. - Nigrum...? - Tak młoda? - Pomożesz mi go znaleźć? - zapytała, spoglądając swoimi dziko zielonymi oczami wprost w ciemne oczy Nigrum. Kobieta zagryzła dolną wargę, przyglądając się bacznie obserwującej ją brunetce. Po chwili westchnęła ciężko, zamykając na chwilę oczy. - Niech ci będzie - podrapała się po karku, rozciągając usta w krzywym uśmiechu. Brunetka w odpowiedzi pisnęła, przytulając się do starszej. - I jak jej można odmówić? - mruknęła cicho, tak, by Lisa tego nie usłyszała. W co ja się k*rwa wp**rdoliłam, pomyślała, głaszcząc dziewczynę po prostych, ciemno brązowych włosach. Jedno jest pewne. Musi zacząć szkolić Lisę, jeśli ta chce znaleźć swojego ojca. Tym bardziej, że nie wiadomo, czy będzie on w ogóle zadowolony z widoku swojej córki. Rozdział 2. Błękitne jak niebo ''- Sądzisz, że uda ci się mnie zabić?'' Kolejny koszmar. Kolejny głośny krzyk. Kolejna pobudka w środku nocy. Lisa miała już tego szczerze dosyć. Nie wysypiała się, chodziła ciągle zmęczona i nie miała chęci na nic. Podobnie było z Nigrum, która nie miała pojęcia jak pomóc swojej podopiecznej, nawet ona nie miała takich problemów z koszmarami. Pewnego ranka zniknęła na cały dzień, nie zostawiając nawet Lisie liściku, wyjaśniającego gdzie się udała. Tamtego dnia brunetka siedziała cały czas przy oknie, czekając na swoją opiekunkę i obserwując rozciągający się przed domem las w którym to pierwszego dnia jej pobytu na wyspie, zobaczyła dwa błękitne punkty. Do dziś nie wiedziała, co wtedy zobaczyła. A od tego czasu minął już rok. - Nigrum, gdzie ty jesteś? - westchnęła, opierając się o ramę okna. Nie podobało się to, jak długo brązowooka kobieta nie wraca. Martwiła się o nią, nie chciała zostać tu sama. Tym bardziej, że bardzo się przywiązała do tajemniczej szatynki. - Lisa! Co ty wyprawiasz?! - zerwała się na dźwięk głosu brązookiej kobiety.- Chcesz spaść?! - WRÓCIŁAŚ! - krzyknęła szczęśliwa wybiegając z domu i rzucając się na szyję opiekunki, o mało jej nie przewracając na ziemię. - A czemu miałabym nie wrócić? - zapytała zdziwiona, przytulając niepewnie brunetkę. Rzadko kiedy to robiła i było to dla niej dosyć dziwne, kiedy Lisa się do niej tuliła lub ona sama musiała to zrobić, by uspokoić podopieczną. - Cały dzień cię nie było i nawet nie powiedziałaś gdzie idziesz i dlaczego - fuknęła zielonooka, odgarniając ciemne włosy. Skrzyżowała obrażona ręce, wpatrując się intensywnie w swoją opiekunkę, która już kompletnie nie rozumiała o co chodzi Lisie. Najpierw się na nią rzuca i przytula a potem obraża? To było co najmniej dziwne. - Byłam zebrać parę ziół, rosnących na północnym krańcu wyspy - uśmiechnęła się lekko, wyjmując i pokazując dziewczynce zebrane rośliny. Lisie to jednak wciąż nic nie tłumaczyło. Brązowooka westchnęła głośno, przewracając oczami.- Zrobię z nich napój, który powinien złagodzić twoje koszmary i po pewnym czasie zakończyć. Przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że zadziała, mam już dość pobudek w środku nocy. - A jeśli nie zadziała? - zapytała cicho i niepewnie, patrząc na wpatrującą się w niebo Nigrum. Brązowooka ponownie głośno westchnęła. - Miejmy nadzieję, że jednak zadziała. Przez cały czas, kiedy Nigrum robiła napój, Lisa siedziała w sypialni, patrząc na widoki z okna. Była na tej wyspie od roku a mimo to, ani razu nie zapuściła się dalej niż na plażę, na której została znaleziona przez szatynkę. Chciała móc zwiedzić wyspę wzdłuż i wszerz, poznać jej wszystkie zakamarki i tajemnice, spędzać czas na bieganiu po lesie i plaży, wpatrywać się godzinami w ocean i próbować przypomnieć sobie co się działo w jej życiu, zanim poznała Nigrum. Właśnie, Nigrum. To właśnie ona była przeszkodą, która stała jej na drodze dokładnego poznania wyspy. Wiedziała, że kobieta nie chce, by cokolwiek jej się stało, ale nie rozumiała jej obaw, biorąc pod uwagę, że były jedynymi żyjącymi tu istotami. Ale, czy jest tak na pewno? Może nie chce jej puścić, bo tak naprawdę, nie są jednymi mieszkańcami tej tajemniczej jak Nigrum wyspy? Im więcej myślała, tym bardziej stawała się senna. - Lisa, napój gotowy - szatynka weszła bezszelestnie do pokoju, zastając młodą brunetkę przy oknie. Nic tylko siedzi przy tym oknie, pomyślała. Może powinnam jednak pokazać jej choć część wyspy... Westchnęła cicho, klękając przy krześle na którym siedziała przysypiająca brunetka.- Wypijesz i pójdziesz spać, zgoda? - w odpowiedzi uzyskała twierdzące skinięcie głową. Uśmiechnęła się do dziewczynki po czym podała jej kubek z dosyć dziwnie pachnącym, zielonym napojem. Lisa spojrzała zniesmaczona na zawartość naczynia po czym przeniosła wzrok na kobietę. Nie musiała nawet nic mówić, by starsza się domyśliła o co jej chodzi. - Wiem, wygląda niesmacznie, ale nawet nie jest aż takie złe - uśmiechnęła się sztucznie, starając się choć odrobinkę zachęcić brunetkę do wypicia napoju.- No dalej, do odważnych świat należy słonko. Lisa mruknęła coś pod nosem po czym wypiła całą zawartość, okropnie się przy tym krzywiąc. Gdy w kubku nie było już ani kropli napoju, odsunęła go z obrzydzeniem od ust i wystawiła język, pokazując tym samym jak bardzo mikstura jej nie smakowała. Szatynka zachichotała na tą reakcje, wstając z klęczek i zabierając pusty kubek od wciąż obrzydzonej dziewczyny. - I jak? - zapytała, uśmiechając się szczerze. - Było o wiele gorsze niż wyglądało - mruknęła, unosząc wzrok na rozbawioną kobietę. Nigrum pokręciła jedynie głową na boki z uśmiechem na malinowych, pogryzionych ustach. - Nah, idź się szybko umyć i wskakuj pod kołdrę młoda - poczochrała ciemne włosy dziewczyny na co ta na nią fuknęła.- Nie fucz, bo będziesz spać na podłodze. - Dobrze, mamo - wyszła z pomieszczenia zostawiając zdezorientowaną Nigrum z pustym kubkiem przy oknie. - Mamo? - zapytała sama siebie cicho. Wypuściła głośno nabrane wcześniej powietrze z ust po czym zeszła na parter by odstawić pusty kubek i dołożyć drewna do paleniska. Nim zdążyła dorzucić drewna do ognia, po pomieszczeniu rozległ się dźwięk pukania do drzwi. - Kto...to? - zapytała cicho Lisa, zjawiając się nagle na schodach. Brązowooka przez chwilę milczała, patrząc przez małą dziurkę w drzwiach na przybyłego gościa. Po chwili odwróciła się nieco wystraszona do dziewczynki. - Lisa - szepnęła.- wyjdź cicho tylnym wyjściem i wejdź do lasu. Niedługo do ciebie dołączę. - Ale...N-nigrum - jej głos w pewnym momencie zadrżał. - Rób co mówię - syknęła cicho, sięgając po sztylet, który zawsze nosiła przypięty do pasa.- Uważaj na siebie i bądź cicho. Postaram się szybko do ciebie dołączyć, a teraz uciekaj. Dziewczyna przez chwilę stała nieruchomo w miejscu po czym kiwnęła głową i jak najszybciej i jak najciszej udała się do tylnego wyjścia. Zanim jednak otworzyła drzwi, zabrała krótki miecz wiszący na ścianie i dopiero wtedy wybiegła z domu wprost do ciemnego, obcego jej lasu. Wbiegła między drzewa, biegnąc wciąż przed siebie, nie wiedząc gdzie się kieruje. Po kilku minutach przystanęła, by złapać oddech. I to był błąd. - Wiedziałem, że nie mieszka sama! A te barany mi nie wierzyli - usłyszała męski, zachrypnięty głos za sobą. Strach sparaliżował zielonooką, kompletnie nie wiedziała co powinna zrobić. Sięgnęła jednak po zabrany z domu miecz. W tym momencie dziękowała Nigrum w myślach, że nauczyła ją mniej więcej władać bronią. Odwróciła się powoli do nieznajomego.- Oh, jaka ślicznotka. No kto by się spodziewał... Lisa przełknęła głośno ślinę, wystraszona twarzą mężczyzny. Cały był w bliznach i ranach, z niektórych kapała nawet świeża krew, był ślepy na lewe oko a jego usta były wykrzywione w zwycięskim uśmiechu. - Chodź do mnie skarbie a nic ci nie zrobię...- zaśmiał się, podchodząc do wystraszonej brunetki.- Nie bój się mała, wujek Ron dobrze się tobą zajmie... Nim zdążył przybliżyć się wystarczająco do dziewczynki, obydwoje usłyszeli głośny świst a następnie pocisk lodowato błękitnej plazmy uderzył wprost w stopy mężczyzny, który od razu upadł na ziemię, otoczony przez pył i dym. Lisa nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Zaczęła się cofać jednak w pewnym momencie się przewróciła, upadając głową na kamień. Nim zdążyła zemdleć, zobaczyła przed sobą parę błękitnych jak niebo oczu. Potem, była już tylko ciemność. 'Rozdział 3. Chłodne noce' Pierwsze co poczuła po obudzeniu, było ogromnym bólem tylnej części głowy. Pamiętała co się wydarzyło zanim zemdlała, jednak nie wiedziała, co działo się potem. A przede wszystkim, nie wiedziała gdzie się obecnie znajduje. Zemdlała przecież w lesie, a teraz jest w jakiejś porośniętej roślinnością, zimnej jaskini. Na dodatek była w niej sama, bez Nigrum u boku. Podniosła się chwiejnie z ziemi, otrzepując swoje ubranie z kurzu i rozglądnęła się dokładniej po grocie. Na jednej ze ścian był namalowany nieznany jej symbol, który już gdzieś kiedyś widziała. Obecnie nie potrafiła sobie jednak przypomnieć gdzie. Podeszła bliżej symbolu, dotykając ściany otwartą dłonią i wzdychając głośno. Gdzie ona go widziala? - Oh, czyli jednak żyjesz - usłyszała. Wzdrygnęła się, odwracając szybko do nieznajomego. - Ktoś ty? - zapytała, cofając się jak najdalej od stojącej w wejściu postaci. - Spokojnie, nic ci nie zrobię - zapewnił, unosząc ręce do góry. Nie sądziła, że mówi prawdę. - Kim jesteś, gdzie jestem i dlaczego?! - krzyknęła odsuwając się od zamaskowanej postaci. Tajemnicza osoba westchnęła, podchodząc do wciąż odsuwającej się dziewczyny.- Odpowiedz! - Jestem jak pewnie zauważyłaś człowiekiem - zaczął.- i jesteś w moim domu. Dlaczego tutaj jesteś? Cóż, nie chciałem by Łowcy cię zabili. - ... Łowcy? - dopytała zdziwiona, rozluźniając się.- O kim...ty...o czym ty znowu bredzisz?! - Czyli nic nie wiesz...- mruknął pod nosem, bardziej do siebie niż do brunetki.- Ah, właśnie. Jak masz na imię nerwusie? - Lisa - fuknęła, krzyżując ręce. - A więc - złapał dziewczynę za rękę, wyprowadzając ją z jaskini. Gdy spostrzegła co jest na zewnątrz, przestała dowierzać własnym oczom.- Witaj w Smoczym Królestwie! - Smoczym...co? - zapytała zdezorientowana, mrugając szybko, czym rozbawiła nieco swojego "porywacza". - Smoczym Królestwie - uśmiechnął się pod maską, czego dziewczyna nie mogła zobaczyć. Po chwili ciszy złapał za rękę Lisy, prowadząc ją w tylko jemu znanym kierunku. - Ej, gdzie ty mnie prowadzisz?! Puść mnie! - zaczęła się szarpać. Zamaskowana postać westchnęła głośno na to. - Lisa, uspokój się, przecież mówiłem, że nic ci nie zrobię - zatrzymał się na chwilę, stając twarzą w twarz z brunetką. A raczej maską w twarz... - Jak mam ci zaufać, skoro nic o tobie nie wiem? - warknęła, wyrywając nadgarstek z uścisku chłopaka. Skrzyżowała ręce, wpatrując się intensywnie w nieznajomego.- No, powiedz mi, niby jak? Nawet nie wiem jak wyglądasz ani jak masz na imię! - Dobra, niech ci będzie - ściągnął powoli maskę, która poprzednio uniemożliwiała Lisie zobaczenie jego twarzy. Po chwili namysłu zsunął również futrzany kaptur z głowy.- Jestem Danny, ale mów mi Dan albo Tenebris. Jak wolisz. Czy teraz możesz mi zaufać? Kiwnęła niepewnie głową na 'tak'. - No i widzisz? - uśmiechnął się szeroko, czego nie potrafiła nie odwzajemnić.- Chodź, trzeba ci znaleźć jakiś przytulny kącik. Swoją drogą, ile ty masz lat? - Dwanaście - odparła cicho, podążając za chłopakiem, który co chwila gubił jej się w gąszczu zielonych roślin.- A ty? - Czternaście, choć za niedługo piętnaście - przystanął na moment, przez co brunetka wpadła na jego plecy. Fuknęła cicho, odsuwając się lekko od chłopaka i masując obolały nos.- Uważaj. - Sam uważaj - warknęła, krzyżując ręce. - Mała wredota - mruknął pod nosem, tak aby dziewczyna tego nie usłyszała. Potem już się do siebie nie odzywali. Między tym dwojgiem panowała grobowa cisza, przerywana jedynie przez szelest liści oraz ich własne oddechy. Lisa czuła się dosyć dziwnie w towarzystwie Danny'ego. Znała go bardzo krótko, zaledwie godzinę czy dwie, a mimo to postanowiła mu zaufać, czym mogła narazić własne życie. W końcu, znała jedynie jego imię, wiek i wygląd, ale to mogło być zwyczajnym kłamstwem ze strony chłopaka. Dlatego przez cały czas trzymała dłoń na pasku, do którego był przyczepiony krótki miecz, połyskujący w blasku świecącego nad ich głowami słońca. Przez całą drogę jaką przebyli w ciszy, wpatrywała się jedynie w plecy Danny'ego, okryte przez skórzaną kamizelkę z futrzanym kapturem. Kruczoczarne włosy chłopaka związane w krótką kitkę, powiewały lekko na wietrze, co niezmiernie podobało się brunetce, która w pewnym momencie nawet zachciała ich dotknąć. Powstrzymała się jednak w ostatniej chwili. - Dlaczego mi pomogłeś? - wypaliła w końcu. Brunet zdziwił się jej pytaniem, przystając i odwracając się do dziewczyny, by być z nią twarzą w twarz. Zmarszczył czarne brwi, jak gdyby zastawiając się nad odpowiedzią. - Tak jak mówiłem - zaczął w końcu, odgarniając lekko grzywkę na bok..- nie chciałem by Łowcy cię zabili. - Czy aby na pewno tylko dlatego? - mruknęła, krzyżując ramiona i unosząc prawą brew. - Ona mi kazała - odparł po chwili, chowając dłonie w kieszenie i spuszczając wzrok na swoje buty. Dopiero po minucie podniósł wzrok na twarz brunetki. - Ona? - dopytała, przekrzywiając głowę. Ciemne włosy opadły "wodospadem" na jej ramiona i część klatki piersiowej. Kiwnął twierdząco głową.- Kim jest ona? - Na chwilę obecną, nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć - zacisnął usta.- Wybacz Lisa. Miejsce, do którego brunet prowadził młodszą towarzyszkę, okazało się małym obozem. W środku było miejsce na ognisko, otoczone kręgiem z szarych i chropowatych kamieni. Wokół paleniska rozłożone były kłody, przy jednej z nich znajdowało się posłanie czarnowłosego, które postanowił udostępnić dziewczynie i samemu spać na ziemi. Tak jednak się nie stało. - Lisa! - zmartwiony głos bruneta wybudził dziewczynę ze snu. Poderwała się gwałtownie, o mały włos nie zderzając się głową z Dan'em.- Wszystko w porządku? - Nie działa - jęknęła.- Mikstura nie działa. - Jaka mikstura? - zapytał, choć i tak nie uzyskał odpowiedzi od szlochającej dziewczyny. Dlatego ją po prostu przytulił, by dodać jej choć trochę otuchy. Dziewczyna uspokoiła się dopiero po kilku minutach, będąc wciąż wtulona w starszego kolegę. Danny kołysał nimi delikatnie, nucąc pod nosem ulubioną piosenkę z dzieciństwa, którą niegdyś śpiewała mu jego matka. Kiedy zorientował się, że Lisa usnęła, położył się z jednej strony posłania, drugą pozostawiając dla zielonookiej, która od razu się w niego wtuliła, czym był szczerze zaskoczony. Uśmiechnął się szczerze, ogarnął grzywkę z czoła dziewczyny po czym cmoknął ją w czoło, samemu po chwili zasypiając. Jedno jest pewne - te noc nie była dla obojga ani trochę chłodna. Podobnie zresztą, jak i kolejne. Nawaliłam szczerze z tym rozdziałem, bo postać Danny'ego miała się pojawić dopiero koło 7-9 rozdziału. Zapomniałam jednak o tym no i mamy go w 3... Trudno, nie opłaca mi się już usuwać całego rozdziału i pisać go od nowa. Już wystarczy, że to ⬆ pisałam przez jakiś miesiąc (a mimo to i tak nie jestem zadowolona z efektu ;-; ) Rozdział 4. Musimy to zakończyć C.D.N. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania